Tai Knows What To Do
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Set after "An Old Enemy Returns" TK still freaking out from seeing Devimon goes to his original group of 7 for comfort and they camp out like the old days. Usage of the English names. ONE-SHOT. No Slash (Could be seen as Tai/TK but only if you turn it's on it's side)


**Digimon Adventure 02-Tai knows what to do. **

**Set after "An Old Enemy Returns" TK still freaking out from seeing Devimon goes to his original group of 7 for comfort and they camp out like the old days. Usage of the English names.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show. **

* * *

Takeru's cheek was still throbbing as the cut started to scab over. This day was seriously going from bad to worse as he walked home with Patamon in his backpack since it was pouring rain. Seeing Devimon in that dark pool was a huge shock to his system, he never thought he would see him again and the worse part was he scared Cody when he went off like that. How on earth was he going to explain this one? TK looked up at the building in front of him. He would know what to do; Tai always did even when he was 11. He was a born leader and TK would always defer to him, don't tell Matt it would break his heart but deep down he thought Matt knows since everyone in the original group deferred to Tai. TK let Patamon out of his bag and he gave TK a worried look before settling in his arms, Patamon's warmth spreading over his damp body.

"Tai will be able to help me Pata he always does." TK told him before hitting the buzzer. He knew for a fact that it was only Tai who was inside the Kamiya's residence. After the battle in the digi world Kari was spending the night with Yolei while Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya where away visiting relatives. He heard sounds of someone bumping into objects and soft curses flying, TK couldn't help but smile but it dropped quickly as it came and before long the door opened. Tai Kamiya stood in the entrance, wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of green soccer shorts. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands like he had been staring at a screen for too long.

"Hey TK, Kari isn't here." Tai said.

"I know, I'm kind of here to see you…" TK said quietly and Tai suddenly seemed wide awake as he took in the mood of depression and the scabbing cut on his face and his eyes narrowed.

"T.K! What happened!?" Tai asked worried.

"It's kind of a long story…" TK said slowly. Tai grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his apartment.

"Let me take a look at your face and you can tell me what happened." Tai said as TK let Patamon out of his arms and the pig-bat settled on the back of the couch while Tai dragged TK into the bathroom.

"Sit down." TK leapt up onto the bathroom counter as Tai knelt down and started to rummage around for a 1st aid kit. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and a square bandage. "I'm not as good at this as Joe is." Tai mumbled. "This is going to sting, so brace yourself." Tai gave TK a small smile as he gently dabbed the cut on TK's face, Tai was right it did sting but it was nothing compared to the pain from the Emperor's whip that caused that injury in the first place.

"Speaking of Joe, why didn't you go to him, or Matt?" Tai asked conversationally.

"…I don't know… You were the 1st one to come to mind and when I did think of Matt I remembered he had a lecture and a test today." TK confessed. "You always know what to do and I could really need some direction."

"Well I'm honored." Tai said slightly pleased. "Can you tell me what happened to your face?"

"My face kind of got in the way of the Digimon Emperor's whip…" TK said wincing as the pressure on his cheek increased before Tai pulled away, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Tell me the whole story." Tai said very calmly, it was almost scary.

"Devimon." TK whispered and the room seemed darker and colder and Tai placed the bandage on TK's cheek.

"I'll call the others so you only have to tell the story once." Tai suggested as the two left the bathroom and the older teen went for his D terminal.

"Only the originals…" TK asked.

"So in other words, no Kari, Davis, Cody or Yolei?" Tai made sure.

"Yeah…" TK said and Tai nodded in understanding before sending off a message. "It's a good thing Mimi is here for a visit, not like that would stop her from coming from America through." TK chuckled at the thought of the pink loving girl.

**To: Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi.**

**Guys, whenever you can get to my place. TK needs us. It's about Devimon and the Digimon Emperor. **

**~Tai**

Tai sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him where TK slumped down in, head resting on the brunette's shoulder. All of the events of the day taking it's toll on the smaller blonde. Patamon flew over to where his best friend was and settled down on his lap, yawning. Seeing Devimon again brought back bad memories and he could feel the toll on TK so it reflected back on him.

"They should be here in a while." Tai told the blonde who nodded. "Something else is bothering you, spill Teeks or will I have to tickle it out of you?" Tai teased and TK made a whine in his throat making the older teen chuckle.

"It's just, this new group of digi-destined Kari included…I'm worried." TK started and Tai gave all his attention to the smaller blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I know they are fine fighting digimon that are under control of the dark rings, but I'm worried about what will happen when it's over and we have to face normally evil digimon. That they won't be able to destroy them and that will risk all of us and the rest of the digimon in the digital world." TK explained petting Patamon absently.

"I see what you mean there Teeks, but they are different from us. They can come back and forth from the digi world and this world. They have a life here; they never went through what we did. They have us to guide them, we had no one and we had to fight to survive every moment of everyday." Tai explained running his fingers through TK's blonde hair soothingly, still sensing his worry and depression. TK started to relax against his touch and listened to what Tai was saying.

"What I'm saying is they are different from us, what they are experiencing is different from us, yes even Kari. They don't know what it is like but they will have to face it sooner than later and you will have to be the one to lead them, not Davis. You Takeru." Tai told TK who nodded already knew this deep down. "But all of us will be there for you whenever you need it, that is a promise." Tai said determinedly.

"Thank you Tai." TK smiled wearily. Tai grinned before noting the tried expression on TK's face. "Sleep Teeks, I'll still be here when you wake."

"Okay… Thanks Tai." TK yawned closing his eyes and right away falling asleep.

Tai looked down at the 11 year old who was now thrown back into the digital world to fight more battles, as if he didn't get enough of that when he was 8. Now he had to deal with the new set of digi-destined and take a back seat to Davis but having to know when to step up to the plate and use his experience to make sure they do what they have to. He heard the door buzz and he shifted but this caused TK to fall down and land in his lap. Tai rolled his eyes as the 11 year old shifted around to get comfortable, he ended up on his back, Patamon on his stomach, one hand hanging off the side of the couch and one curled protectively around his digimon partner. Thus making it impossible for Tai to move to open the door. Luckily every one of the original digi-destined's knows where he keeps a spare and sure enough the door opened to show Izzy, Joe and Mimi.

"Tai? TK?" Mimi called out before Tai put a finger to his lips and they quietly took off their shoes and padded over to the couch. Mimi gave a quite coo at the sight of the sleeping boy on Tai's lap, Izzy had a puzzled look on his face but felt relieved that both TK and Patamon where there safely while Joe's doctor skills kicked in as he took in the bandage on his face. They silently got comfortable on the chairs and couches as they waited for Matt and Sora, which as it turned out not to be too long as they came in and all of them shushed the couple the moment they came in. They came over and Sora cooed just like Mimi at the sight of TK and Patamon curled up on the couch and Tai's lap. Matt frowned worried at the bandage on his baby brother's face and the way he had his arm curled around Patamon protectively. Tai had mentioned Devimon in the message and all of them knew that nothing good was going to come from that. The couple took a seat in the armchair.

"Hey, Teeks, time to wake up." Tai gently woke TK up, the blue eyes fluttered opened unfocused before they regained focus after a few blinks.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming…" TK yawned sitting up right both arms going to hug Patamon closer to him. Joe and Matt were on him as soon as the words left his mouth. Joe carefully peeling back the bandage and hisses came from the room as they saw the injury on the youngest cheek. Matt was patting TK down to make sure there weren't any hidden injuries, TK just rolled his eyes before looking at the pen light Joe was directing at his eyes.

"Guys I'm fine, just a small cut." TK whined but was ignored.

"TK I think you need to tell us what happened, all I got was that the Digimon Emperor whip made contact with your face." Tai said and the room erupted in movement. Matt was now latched onto TK in a tight brotherly hug. Joe's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened. Izzy whose eyes were now hard and holding the promise of pain was having to hold Mimi down by her waist as she was currently trying to run off to the nearest digi-port in order to lay a beat down on the Emperor. Sora was strangling a pillow muttering unpleasant things to do to the Emperor under her breath. Tai's fists were clenched once more; he hated the thought of it and the fact he hadn't been there to protect TK from that really wasn't helping.

"Well TK got him back good, he punched the Emperor and proceeded to beat him up pretty bad." Patamon decided to add his two-cent in as he woke up.

"Ha-ha, yeah thanks for having my back Pata." TK smiled down at Patamon who looked up and grinned back.

"It's what best friends do." Patamon said before nuzzling back into TK's chest closing his eyes once more.

"You beat up the Emperor?" Mimi asked and TK nodded, she hummed in approval before sitting back down.

"That's my little brother." Matt chuckled. "Only beat up the bad guys alright, and maybe Davis." This caused snickers from all around the room.

"Okay now tell us what happened, don't leave anything out." Tai said and all attention was on TK who talked the group through what happened and how Devimon was there and then combined into that new digimon. Moments after he finished talking he was stuck in the middle of a group hug. Sora and Mimi on either side of him cooing over him and making him feel safe.

"I just felt like I was 8 again and Devimon just destroyed Angemon and god I don't want to feel that again but when I saw him. It just all came back and, and. I felt hopeless and helpless and…" TK trailed off.

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that." Tai said firmly and TK looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I just don't want to lose him again." TK confessed looking down again, hugging Patamon tighter again. "I don't think I can handle that again."

"Hey, that won't happened and even against all odds that it does we will be here to help you handle it." Matt said threading his fingers through his little brother's hair as TK leaned against his older brother's shoulder.

"We all will be here no matter how far we are." Mimi said honestly.

"You are stronger than before, Devimon has got nothing on you now!" Tai said trying to sound cheerful and it worked as TK flashed everyone his trademark innocent hope filled smile.

"You guys are right, I don't need to be scared of the past anymore. It's just that, the past and I won't be scared of it anymore." TK said determined and a bright yellow light lit up on his chest, he looked down in surprise as the symbol for Hope burning brightly on his chest, he looked up at everyone's expressions and grinned widely.

"It looks like the crest of Hope agrees." Sora smiled widely.

"I guess so, it just took some help for me to see it." TK grinned at each of them in thanks before yawning once more.

"It's been a long day huh Teeks." Matt nudged TK's shoulder.

"That's an understatement." TK nodded and the light died down as his eyes drooped.

"Well then, let's all sleep here! Just like the old day back in the digi world! How does that sound? Don't worry Meems we will have blankets and cushions." Tai teased before ducking a pillow that was flying at his head. Together they all moved the couch and chairs out of the way and spread out mattresses and blankets. They spent some more time just catching up with each other and talking about the old days in the digital world before they all slowly dozed off into deep slumber.

* * *

Tai was the first one to wake up and notice the way they all shifted in the night with a soft, happy smile on his lips. He was on his back with TK's head on his stomach, Patamon was under TK's arm and Matt's head was on TK's stomach. Sora was curled on Matt's chest and Mimi was on Sora's stomach with Izzy and Joe curled on either side of her. He heard a soft click and he looked up to see all the new digi-destined standing there looking at the pile of tangled limbs of the 7, Kari had her camera out clicking away but Tai could detect hurt flashing in her eyes, same with the other three. Tai slowly moved his body away from the pile putting a pillow under TK's head, the blonde mumbled his free arm shooting out and his fingers gripped Tai's wrist.

"No…. Please…Angemon…" TK grumbled and Tai knowing that eyes were on him he threaded his fingers through TK's hair softly and moments later TK relaxed and his hand fell back onto the mattress. Tai padded over to the four motioning them to follow him outside, they followed. He shut the door and turned to them.

"What is going on here?" Kari asked confused.

"We just had a meeting, actually more like a heart to heart." Tai rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why weren't we called then?" Davis asked his tone slightly hostile.

"It was an original meeting." Tai said briefly.

"Then why wasn't Kari called?" Yolei demanded to know.

"Because no offence sis, this problem happened before you came to the digital world." Tai said softly and she nodded.

"Is TK alright? He seemed really off after our last trip top the digi world." Kari asked worry lacing her voice.

"He is now, just he had a run in with something he didn't think he would have to see again." Tai said aloofly as he could.

"Does this have anything to do with that evil looking digimon he saw in the dark pool?" Cody asked and the other three look at him and Tai sighed knowing there was no around it, besides it would be better if he told them instead of making TK relive that again.

"Yes it does. That digimon was known as Devimon. You all have to understand something, when we entered the digital world we had no idea what was going on at all. Within moments of entering the world we were attacked by an evil digimon who wasn't under control of rings or gears, just evil. Every day we had to fight to survive, we didn't know what was happening, we didn't know if any time had passed out in the real world. Within the 1st week, we reunited after being separated by Devimon we had to fight him. He beat us all like a drum before he went after TK, who was only 8 at the time. It had been said that the smallest would beat Devimon so he was determined to kill TK before he had the chance to destroy him. Patamon got in the way and evolved to Angemon for the first time. Angemon fought and destroyed Devimon, but the price was too high. In order to win, Angemon was deleted along with Devimon. TK watched his best friend be destroyed because of Devimon, yes Patamon came back in the form of a digi-egg but TK never really forgave himself for letting him be deleted in the first place. Seeing Devimon again, brought it all back tenfold and he needed all of us to help him get through it. He came to us because we were there when it happened and no offence but none of you would understand." Tai finished and took in the reactions of the new digi-destined in front of him.

Kari had tears in her eyes; she had never been told how Devimon was defeated, only that he was. She had no idea her best friend had to go through so much, but now all his protective behavior made sense to her, he was unwilling to loose anyone else close to him again.

Yolei had tears tracks down her cheeks, she had no idea that under that exterior held such sadness and she couldn't help but want to go hug him, but she didn't know what she would do if something happened to Hawkmon and she had no idea if she would be able to go on. How TK did it when he was 8 was beyond her, but now she had more respect for him.

It all made sense to Cody now, why TK acted as he did when they were in the base and he now knew why TK had the other side to him. Cody was certain that if that happened to him, he would gain another side as well. He would have to try his best to help TK heal and make sure nothing like that happened again.

Davis was staring at Tai in shock, total and utter shock. He had no idea about any of the original digi-destined's adventures as they gave them the bare details about how what the digital world is, TK and Kari never seemed up to telling them about their past adventures. Well they had gotten some stories from Kari, but nothing from TK even with Kari on their side since they all had wanted to hear about what happened the 1st time he was pulled into the digital world. It all made sense about how quiet he was and how he always seemed to run away from them, but now that Davis knew the story and he was determined not to pry anymore and he was going to make sure TK and the others (including himself) would never have to go through that. He made an internal oath to make sure it never happened.

"Thank you for telling us Tai." Davis said truthfully. "I won't let anything like that happen if I have any say in it."

"Thanks Davis, um I better get back before the others wake up." Tai rubbed his neck smiling at the four in front of him. "They tend to fall to pieces when I disappear." Tai thought back to when he first left the digital world and everyone had spilt up. He knew that had taken a toll on TK, and he didn't want him to go through that again. He sent Kari a look and she understood it.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the park and let the digimon get some fresh air?" Kari asked and the other three nodded understanding what she was getting at.

"Sounds like a plan, let's gooooo!" Yolei cheered and dragged the group towards the park. Tai shook his head before entering the apartment again and he saw they had shifted slightly. Now Sora had TK curled up in her arms, like the mother hen she was (even if she denied it) Matt was sprawled out where Tai had been laying before while Izzy and Joe had their arms around each other since Mimi had wiggled out from between them and curled up on a chair instead. Tai slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing out loud, he went into his room and grabbed his camera and went on to take photos of the group, knowing it would make both great blackmail and memories later on. He settled down on the couch, face down on a pillow, one arm dangling over the side of the couch before he too fell asleep, when they were all together like this, nothing could pierce their haze of happiness and peacefulness. Even if they all had to wake up later and face the problems of the real and digital world, but right now in this living room everything was fine.

"I guess I really do know what to do." Tai mumbled grinning before falling back asleep.


End file.
